


【贱虫】发烧 男友 乖巧

by MuMuD



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD





	【贱虫】发烧 男友 乖巧

Wade整个人扒在光亮亮的窗户上，如果有人路过一定会吓一大跳的，一个包裹着红色紧身衣的人费力地蜷缩在小得可怜的窗框里，一动不动地窥探房子里，活像个奇怪的塑像，这时候塑像微微、微微地动了动——他的眼睛眨了眨，眼球在眼眶里左右来回好像在找些什么，看了十几分钟，他扯下墙上的手，激动地搓着掌心，接着伸出灵活的手指凭空在下边的窗户框上跳动，白色的框架好像是他专属的钢琴，而一个兴奋的钢琴师正在奋力演奏

“哗啦——”

随着最后一个音符的戛然而止，Wade得到了进入他甜美多汁的男孩家的入口，他跃身一跳，轻快地窜了进去，一个回身，利落地如他之前多次行动，迅速又安静地合上窗户，拉好窗帘

红色紧身一蹦一跳地靠近卧室的位置，他准备走进男孩的房间，和电影里演的那样，妖娆地侧躺，因为这样能显示出他腰身下凹的曲线还有支撑手臂时肱二头肌鼓起的坚实线条，他可爱的男孩一定会爱死这个的

他握住卧室门的把手，打算推开“幸（性）福”的大门高昂地先和男孩的床打声招呼，毕竟接下来的几个小时里他和他的男孩要在上面左右上下翻滚一番，美好的想法冲刷掉了雇佣兵刚解决任务飞奔回来的疲惫，他迫不及待地想躺上去等着Peter夜巡回来两人一起度过美好时光

但大门打开，迎接Wade的不仅仅有Peter的床，还有床上边一块儿凸起，很明显那个形状是个人，看着热气腾腾的

“What the hell——”Wade进屋就感觉到了房间由于长时间不通风带来二氧化碳味道的空气，卷得只剩头在外边的男孩头发因为汗水爬在额头上，小脸显现着不同寻常的绯红，这非常明显了，健康的男孩生病了

“唔——”床上发出了声响，“Wade？”

鼻子的堵塞与喉咙的喑哑让男孩的声音又涩又闷，他艰难地顶开黏答答的眼皮，视线里朦朦胧胧但却不妨碍男孩发现那个红色的影子

“宝贝儿，我不在家你都发生了什么！”Wade用牙咬掉了制服手套，上面还带着些许的血腥味让他皱了皱眉，但他仍没停止动作，他把手掌贴在男孩的额头上

“Fuck，你发烧了你知道吗？”

Wade一把拽下自己的头套，表情失去了性致取而代之的是满面的严肃，那句话怎么说来着，男人要浑身是铁掷地有声，没错，现在的Deadpool看起来确实硬邦邦的

“我昨晚夜巡的时候，抓一个小偷掉进了河里”

男孩看着自己男友一脸气得要生吞了自己的表情委屈地诉说着

“我要把他也扔进水里泡着”Wade抽出自己的刀，刀身反射出来的是要把小偷大卸八块的杀气

“他已经被我送进警局了，”男孩从被子里钻出来的手无力地拉，不，搭在了Wade的衣角“我不能让梅姨知道我生病了，我躺了好久了，想喝水”过高的温度让本应充满活力的声音里添了虚弱，囔囔的声响带着炙热的温度融了Wade外面的铁，融下来的铁水顺着血液溜到了他鲜红柔软的心尖尖烫得他生疼，他呲着牙这比他半个身子活生生炸烂还疼

Wade随手扔掉了手里的刀，飞着去厨房倒了杯水又飞着回来，他坐在Peter身边，一只手撑着他好让男孩借力起来，撑起身体的男孩半倚在男友身上，就着他的手直接喝了一口水，不会过热的水温让口渴难耐的男孩咕嘟咕嘟地喝了整杯

可能因为生病的原因让男孩意外地有些黏人，男孩没有立刻躺回去，而是乖乖地靠着男友的想展示的肱二头肌上，鼓起的线条成了男孩的枕头，他把虚弱的手臂也搭在了雇佣兵窄紧的腰身上，像只淋了水而瑟瑟发抖的奶猫，可怜得紧

“你身上有血的味道”男孩埋进他的胸膛里，浓烈的血腥味冲进了男孩堵着的鼻子里

“因为我没来得及换衣服，还有顺便说一句，我并没有杀人，这是那家伙耳朵的血”

“额——”男孩想了想画面，难受的反应

Wade拉起身上的男孩，把制服从身上脱下来，让男孩重新埋在自己的怀里

“我想躺下，Wade，可我还想抱抱你”男孩在宽阔的胸膛上蹭了蹭，带着撒娇的意味

Wade敲了敲自己的脑袋，突然的动作吓到了男孩，他只好揉了揉他的头发安慰，现在男孩乖巧的不像话，让他产生“犯罪”的心很正常，可他还是决定凭借自己强大的自制力敲醒了自己

他钻进了被窝里，继续搂住他的男孩，被窝里和男孩一样热气肆意还泛着些潮湿。这可对男孩不太好，他想着。低头看了看怀里的人，换被子确实不太容易，他又想了想，这样好了

他把男孩的头垫着在自己的手臂上，把男孩的双腿夹紧自己的腿间，整个人侧着身子将那男孩稍微抬起，留出了男孩与床单之间的空隙，整个人隔着两者，男孩就这样从躺进被子里变成了真正意义上地躺进男友怀里

这样的姿势让男孩严丝合缝地收紧在Wade的怀中，他也搂紧搭在腰上的手，缩成一团，呼吸的灼热扑在Wade的皮肤，带着几丝凉感的皮肤让男孩舒爽了不少，但难得的生病也让男孩孩子气的性格重新回到了身上，能赖在男友的身上让男孩满足

“Wade，我不想吃药”

“不行，不吃药病就不会好，在你病好之前我不会吻你，我任性的小家伙”Wade捏了捏男孩翘实的臀，他知道男孩最爱他给的亲吻

“那，那我吃”

“乖”


End file.
